Twilight (PG)
Outline of the Movie Twilight is a young-adult vampire-romance movie. It is the first book of the Twilight series. There are four other sequals to the twilight series. They are New Moon (PG), Eclipse (PG), Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (MA) and Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (R). Plot Isabella "Bella" Swan moves from Phoenix to rainy Forks to live with her father, Charlie, while her mother, Renée, travels with her new husband. Bella attracts much attention at her new school and is quickly befriended by several students. Much to her dismay, several boys compete for shy Bella's attention. When Bella is seated next to Edward Cullen in class on her first day of school, Edward seems utterly repulsed by her. He disappears for a few days, but warms up to Bella upon his return. Their newfound relationship reaches a climax when Bella is nearly crushed by a classmate's van in the school parking lot. Edward saves Bella when he instantaneously appears next to her and stops the van with his bare hands. Bella becomes determined to discover how Edward saved her life, and constantly pesters him with questions. After a family friend, Jacob Black, tells her the local tribal legends, Bella concludes that Edward and his family are vampires who drink animal blood rather than human. Edward confesses that he avoided Bella because the scent of her blood was too desirable to him. Over time, Edward and Bella fall in love. Their relationship is affected when a nomadic vampire coven arrives in Forks. James, a tracker vampire who is intrigued by the Cullens' relationship with a human, wants to hunt Bella for sport. The Cullens attempt to distract James by separating Bella and Edward, and send Bella to hide in a hotel in Phoenix. There, Bella receives a phone call from James, who claims to be holding her mother captive. When Bella surrenders herself, James attacks her. Before James can kill her, Edward, along with the other Cullens, rescues her and destroy James, but not before James had bit Bella's hand. Edward successfully sucks the poison from her bloodstream and prevents her from becoming a vampire, after which she is taken to a hospital. Upon returning to Forks, Bella and Edward attend their school prom with a cast on her leg and Bella expresses her desire to become a vampire, but Edward refuses to turn her. Cast Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan Bella1.jpg|Bella Swan Edward1.jpg|Edward Cullen Carlisle Cullen3.jpg|Carlisle Cullen Esme Cullen3.jpg|Esme Cullen Alice Cullen3.jpg|Alice Cullen Emmett Cullen3.jpg|Emmett Cullen Rosalie Hale3.jpg|Rosalie Hale Jasper1.jpg|Jasper Hale Charlie Swan3.jpg|Charlie Swan james.jpg|James Witherdale Victoria3.jpg|Victoria Sutherland Laurent3.jpg|Laurent Da Revin Renée Dwyer1.jpg|Renée Dwyer Jacob.jpg|Jacob Black angela.jpg|Angela Weber Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale Billy Burke as Charlie Swan Cam Gigandet as James Witherdale Rachelle Lefèvre as Victoria Sutherland Edi Gathegi as Laurent Da Revin Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black Christian Serratos as Angela Weber Michael Welch as Mike Newton Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley Gregory Tyree Boyce as Tyler Crowley Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie Category:Romance Category:PG Category:Movie Category:Twilight Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Deceased